kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!
is the title of the film edition of the 22nd entry in the ''Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Fourze. It was released on August 4, 2012, double-billed with the film for , { And Introducing Wizard Kamen Rider Club *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Miu Kazashiro *Shun Daimonji *JK *Tomoko Nozama *Chuta Ohsugi Amanogawa High School Students *Toshiya Miura *Fumihiro Nitta *Tamae Sakuma *Jun Shigeno *Chosuke Ban *Reiko Hirota *Teruhiko Satake *Ritsuko Usaka *Yuri Kuramochi *Masami Okamura *Hiroki Makise *Mari Yamamoto *Soshi Motoyama *Junta Abe *Kimio Nonomura *Jin Nomoto *Norio Eguchi *Misa Toriizaki *Taro Bobuta *Yayoi Tokuda *Ran Kuroki *Haru Kusao *Yukina Takamura *Tojiro Goto *Suzumi Koda *Mina Otogawa *Erin Suda Faculty *Takashi Satake *Mr. Morota *Haruka Utsugi *Taneo Komatsu Space Ironmen Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei released a series of Internet clips entitled with a total of 26 webisodes. Toei Tokusatsu BB and TV Asahi began distribution on July 13, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : of TV Asahi Announcer * : ;Cameos * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Meteor: * Black Knight, Libra Zodiarts: * Leo Zodiarts: * Groundain: * Skydain: 40 Switch Users In order to create the Fusion Switch, the Kamen Rider Club distribute the 40 Astroswitches to the various students and teachers of Amanogawa High School for them to activate: #'Rocket': Kengo Utahoshi #'Launcher': Toshiya Miura #'Drill': Mitsuaki Gamou #'Radar': Hiroki Makise #'Magic Hand': Ritsuko Usaka #'Camera': Mari Yamamoto #'Parachute': Kimio Nonomura #'Chainsaw': Fumihiro Nitta #'Hopping': Mr. Morota #'Elek': JK #'Scissors': Haruka Utsugi #'Beat': Junta Abe #'Chain Array': Teruhiko Satake #'Smoke': Taneo Komatsu #'Spike': Jin Nomoto #'Winch': Misa Toriizaki #'Flash': Inga Blink #'Shield': Tojiro Goto #'Gatling': Jun Shigeno #'Fire': Tomoko Nozama #'Stealth': Tamae Sakuma #'Hammer': Takashi Satake #'Water': Ran Kuroki #'Medical': Yukina Takamura #'Pen': Yayoi Tokuda #'Wheel': Erin Suda #'Screw': Reiko Hirota #'Hand': Yuri Kuramochi #'Schop': Norio Eguchi #'N Magnet': Miu Kazashiro #'S Magnet': Shun Daimonji #'Freeze': Chuta Ohsugi #'Claw': Masami Okamura #'Board': Mina Otogawa #'Giantfoot': Chosuke Ban #'Aero': Taro Bobuta #'Gyro': Suzumi Koda #'Net': Haru Kusao #'Stamper': Soshi Motoyama #'Cosmic': Yuki Jojima Songs ; Theme song * "Voyagers" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: COZZi ** Artist: Notes *This movie marks the debut of Kamen Rider Wizard. **Unlike his 3 predecessors' "early bird cameos", Wizard's cameo occurs near the middle of the movie instead of near the end. *All forty Astroswitches are used during the battle between Fourze, Meteor and the Horoscopes. *The Movie-Exclusive Form in this movie, Fourze's Meteor Fusion States, is similiar to Kamen Rider Double's very briefly seen CycloneAccelXtreme, as they are both combined versions of the main and secondary riders of their series. *This movie is the first featuring Fourze which doesn't features any Showa-era Riders; except for the net movies. **This is followed by Movie War Ultimatum with this quirk, which only had the Neo-Heisei Riders. *This is the first (and so far only) movie featuring Fourze in which Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Birth do not appear. *During his encounter with Fourze and Meteor, Wizard is introduced to the term 'Kamen Rider' and decides to call himself 'Kamen Rider Wizard'. However, in his series, Wizard does not use the Kamen Rider prefix (it may have been decided between the production of this film and the series that Wizard would not use the term). *Due to this movie premiering before the airing of Scale's Estrangement, this marks the first appearance of the Pisces Zodiarts. **During the battle with the Horoscopes, Pisces uses a small trident-like weapon that the real Pisces Horoscopes doesn't use in the series itself. *The choice of Makise and Gamou to help create the Fusion Switch is unusual, as Gentaro declared Makise one of the few people he didn't want to befriend, and Gamou was the leader of the Zodiarts (and even putting that aside, he had extremely little interaction with Gentaro that the Kamen Rider Club was aware of). *Sanae Hitomi, who is Skydain's suit actor in this movie (as well as being a frequent suit actor in both the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai franchises) makes an out-of-suit cameo during the training montage, where she can be seen helping Yuki during Basic Training and later teaching Kamen Rider Club in the Unarmed Fighting course. *During the scene when the Exodus is about to launch, the footage is from Movie War Mega Max, but added explosions. *At the end of the Director's Cut version, Fourze and Wizard announce a new Movie War (Movie War Ultimatum). *In the Director's Cut, during Wizard's first appearance, Life is SHOW TIME was played when he fights the Horoscopes. **Also, this scene is reversed, as after Wizard finishes his battle, the next scene shows Gentaro and Ryusei appearing in the Exodus. *Fourze's battle aginst the Space Ironmen Kyodain was featured in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. *The climax scene is similar to W Forever when the Riders were in a pinch, the characters that were helped by the Riders would support them, as a result giving the primary Rider a new form. **Interestingly, both films were directed by Koichi Sakamoto and having Nao Nagasawa appearing as a cameo in different characters. *It is unknown how the OSTO Legacy retrieve Exodus as the ship itself was destroyed in Movie War Mega Max. **However, it is the first summer movie that acknowledge with the Movie War film. External links *[http://www.fourze-gobus.jp/ Official website for Everyone, Space Is Here!] & Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Summer Movies Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts